


Blooper Reel

by McTimeWithAutomail



Series: Linked Universe Actor AU [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Actor AU, Any mention of injuries are fake, Fake injuries, Let Four say Fusk, Let Wind swear 2020, Linked Universe is a tv show, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTimeWithAutomail/pseuds/McTimeWithAutomail
Summary: Linked Universe AU where all the boys are actors and Linked Universe is a TV-show they're filming!Just some funny bloopers that have occurred while filming on set
Series: Linked Universe Actor AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660504
Comments: 15
Kudos: 187





	Blooper Reel

It wasn’t Wild’s fault.

Honestly, anyone could break a prop. Things happen.

Well, okay, maybe it was the third time this week.

They were currently filming a fight scene for the episode Shady Escape, and Wild’s current weapon of choice was a staff. Honestly, it was a pretty solid weapon, felt durable. He liked it. 

As a black Lizafos ran towards them, Four stood in front of Wild and yelled “C’mon, try that again!” as he swung his sword. Wild was about to swipe upward with his staff when suddenly-

SNAP

One half of the staff remained in Wild’s clenched hands, the other flying off towards the other end of the set.

“CUT!”

Four turned back towards Wild, stunned. “H-how?! What happened?”

“I dunno! I didn’t even hit anything!” Wild stared in shock, spotting Wind on the other end of the set, cackling with laughter as he lay on the floor. Warriors and Twilight merely turned to one another, sharing puzzled looks. Time walked over to the other half of the staff, picking it up off the floor. He then turned to Wild, gesturing towards the piece. 

“Missing something?”

The whole crew broke out into a chuckle as Wild sheepishly went over to Time, retrieving the other half.

“...maybe we should start making extra durable props for me.”

“I think that would be best.”

-

They were finally filming the scene where they all go to Lon-Lon ranch for the first time. The boys were excited for Malon to finally be involved in filming. Everyone loved Malon, and they always looked forward to whenever she would visit them during filming. Now, she was actually going to be in one or two episodes, and everyone was ready to burst from excitement. Everyone had just finished getting ready for shooting that day, and Epona was brought onto the set as the others took their places. 

“Alright: Lon-Lon Ranch, scene one, take one. ACTION!”

While stroking Epona’s head, Twilight turned towards Time. “Okay, you said a detour, but where exactly is this? You’ve been awfully cheerful.”

Time threw a smile towards Twilight, shrugging. “Have I? I guess you could say it feels like home. Speaking of-”

“You’re back!” Everyone’s heads snapped towards Malon’s voice as Time ran over to meet her. His arms found her waist as he pulled her in for a kiss. As the boys looked in their direction, they didn’t even have to pretend to find the whole moment adorable. However, instead of Legend turning to Warriors to demand his money for winning the bet, he instead out an “Awwwww they’re so cute” as his eyes grew misty.

“CUT!”

Legend then paused, blinking in confusion before groaning and facepalming. “...fuck that’s not what I was supposed to say.”

Sky walked over to Legend, wrapping his arms around him from behind and placing his chin on his shoulder. “You can’t help it, you’re such a soft boy.”

“Sh-shut up!” Legend squeaked out, the tips of his ears turning red from embarrassment.

“Relax, we’re only teasing you. We all thought it was cute.” Warriors ruffled his hair   
before Malon walked over to Legend. She brushed his bangs back into place, smiling at Warriors. 

“You better hope Dusk didn’t see that, she would kill you if she knew you messed with Legend’s hair. His bangs took her over half an hour today to get them to sit right.” Once satisfied, she gave Legend a pat on the shoulder. 

“You’ve got this. Just channel your Time when he doesn’t get his coffee.”

“I heard that!” 

Legend smiled at Malon before everyone got back into place. 

“Lon-Lon Ranch, scene one, take two. ACTION!”

-

They were currently working on another fight scene. Hyrule was being attacked by a “lizafos” which was really just someone covered in a green bodysuit so that they could turn it into a lizafos later. He threw up his shield, taking a hit before pretending to be hit across the face by a tail and he fell to the floor. Wild starts shooting “arrows” at the beast and began to walk over. Suddenly, his foot gets tangled in a cord from one of the lights, and he falls face-first against the floor. 

“CUT!”

Hyrule jumped up, running over to Wild. Hopefully, he didn’t break anything or Twilight would have a fit. 

“You alright?”

“Yep. ‘Tis but a scratch-er-bruise.” He took Hyrule’s hand, standing up before rubbing his jaw where it hit the floor. “Ghirahim should be able to cover it up just fine-” They both then turned, hearing Legend and Wind’s laughter from over by camera 3.

“Play it again, play it again!” Wind managed to get out between giggles as the cameraman pressed play. There, in all its glory, was the moment Wild took a face dive, at the perfect angle to see the shock on his face as he went down. Wind began to laugh harder and Legend simply asked the cameraman “Think you could send me a copy?”

-

The boys were walking along a path outside. They were out at Lon-Lon Ranch to film an outdoor scene, and the camera followed them as they walk along. Wind ran his hand along the grass, before running forward a bit to catch up with the group.

“I grew up in these woods,” Time moved a branch out of the way. “We’re not lost but something isn’t right...the forest is too quiet.”

“We’re lost in ways other than a direction.” Warriors adjusted his scarf around his neck. “It seems like-”

Suddenly a figure in a Moblin costume came over, shoving a spear at Time. His body fell to the ground, fake blood coming out of where his stab wound would be. The Moblin was about to stab him again when Twilight held out a “clawshot” and the beast turned to him, acting like he was grabbed. 

“We’ve got him, Dad!”

Time sat up, looking confused for a moment before he started laughing. The other boys joined in, everyone finding the line slip amusing.

“This is what, the fifth instance of someone calling Time dad?” Blue, who was currently playing Four chuckled.

Twilight rubbed the back of his neck. “...it just slipped out, whoops. Sorry”

“I really don’t mind.” Time smiled, undoing the armor to remove the used blood bag. “I honestly find it flattering.”

“Alright everyone, we’ll take a fifteen-minute break and then we’ll give this scene another go!” Hylia announced from her chair. 

Once most of the boys dispersed for their break, Time walked over to a cameraman. After making sure none of the boys saw him, he quietly asked: “Anyway I could get you to send me that footage?”

-

“Aaaaaaaaand Cut! That was great boys!”

“Finally!” Red cheered. He jumped up, stretching. “I thought that would take *forever* for us to get it right!” 

“It probably would have gone faster if you actually studied your script beforehand.” Vio turned a page in his own script, not bothering to look up as he spoke to Red. 

“Well, I think you did a good job.” Hyrule smiled at Red before his face fell into a confused expression. “Hey Red?”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s your headband?”

Red placed a hand against his forehead before running his fingers through his hair, searching for the missing cloth strip. He ran over to the nearest mirror, looking and realizing that indeed the green headband that Four normally wore was nowhere to be seen.

“FUSK!”

-

The boys were getting ready to shoot their last fight scene for the day. Wind had been struggling with his props that day, all of them deciding to be as difficult as possible. Wind’s belt yet came undone for the third time in fifteen minutes. He grabbed it, hooking it back together as “...fucking hell.” escaped from under his breath. Finally satisfied that he fixed the problem. He grabbed his sword and found his place. 

“Scene twenty-two, take 5. ACTION!”

Wind took a swipe at what would be edited to look like a bokoblin, backflipping to avoid a dodge. Sword collided with sword, knocking the blade out of Wind’s hand as planned. What wasn’t planned, however, was the blade coming loose from the hilt.

“FUCKING STUPID ASS PIECE OF SHIT SWORD! I’M GOING TO TAKE THIS STUPID FUCKING BLADE AND SHOVE IT UP THE STUPID FUCKING HOLE IN THIS STUPID FUCKING GARBAGE HILT!” Wind picked up the damaged prop, yeeting the fake sword over to a pile of props damaged by Wild that needed replacing. 

“CUT!”

Warriors walked over to Wind. “Damn, who hurt you?”  
“That fucking dick-headed excuse of a sword that broke on me yet again today.” He shot a dirty look towards the sword, which didn’t respond back, seeing as it was only a fucking dick-headed excuse of a sword. 

“I know you’re frustrated, but could you maybe at least limit yourself to PG-13? You’re going to ruin poor, innocent Sky.”

“Fine.”

“Now, how about you go take a break before your explode and reincarnate as mini-Wild?”

“Alright then.” As Wind walked off, he hissed to the sword “Don’t think we’re done talking about this…”

Maybe it was just a trick of the light, but crew members would later swear up and down that the sword was supposedly damp and sweating from the sheer terror of facing an angry Wind.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this XD Thanks to my other discord friends for suggesting some of the bloopers! If you have ideas for future bloopers I would love to hear them!


End file.
